


you are my soulmate part. ii

by heynineteen



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates, armymoo, bangtanmoo, btsmoo, soulmate!AU, taein - Freeform, wheetae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heynineteen/pseuds/heynineteen
Summary: sequel to you are my soulmate part i. // wherein taehyung finally crosses paths with the girl whose name is on his body
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Taehyung | V
Kudos: 30





	you are my soulmate part. ii

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is the second part of the you are my soulmate story. once again, i want to emphasize that i respect wheein and taehyung, and i acknowledge that this work is entirely fiction. the taehyung and wheein in this story aren't who they are in real life, and writers and readers should respect that and not push their shipping agenda onto them. they're real people and they're free (well, as free as they can be in the kpop entertainment industry) to date whoever they want to and to love whoever they want to. and as fans, we should respect their decision.

They’ve been together for more than a year now, and Taehyung was the happiest he’s ever been. He and Wheein had quickly fallen back into their old routine – they continued to walk home together, they still had study sessions and art dates, and they still messaged each other a lot. Except now, there was a lot of hugging and kissing and touching involved. And though the initial high from their relationship had died down a few months earlier, they were both still very much in love with each other.

The breeze gently ruffled Taehyung’s hair, and he combed it back so it wouldn’t fall in his eyes. It was a sunny, cool day - a good day for him to run some errands. He walked down the road, having finished everything he needed to do. A rumble from his stomach interrupted his thoughts, and he stepped aside to grab his phone and check the time. A photo of Wheein as she painted greeted him as the screen turned on – it was 12:19 in the afternoon. Scouting the area for a possible place to eat at, he decided on having lunch at his favorite fast food restaurant.

The smell of fried chicken greeted his nostrils as he pushed the door open, bringing back memories of his childhood. He made his way over to the counter, order already in mind. Taehyung always ordered the same thing whenever he stopped by this fast food place – chicken fingers, some fries, and a small sundae (to dip his fries in). It was what he used to order as a kid and one of the things that remained unchanged as he had grown up.

“Hi.” He greeted the person at the counter.

“Hello,” she smiled at him. “How can I help you today?”

“Uhh, I’d like an order of chicken fingers, medium fries, and a small sundae, please.”

She punched in his order and gave him the total. He handed over the money, and as she counted out the change Taehyung took this moment to observe the girl. He noticed two things – 1) she was pretty tall (especially next to someone like his girlfriend) and 2) the name pinned onto her uniform was slightly askew. He was a very meticulous person, As Taehyung stared at the pin, trying to see if it really was askew or if it was just his imagination, when he felt his blood run cold. He blinked.

“Excuse me, Sir?” she waved her hand in front of him. “Here’s your change.”

Taehyung ignored her. “Kim So-jung?”

“Yes?” she gazed at him, eyes wide in confusion. It wasn’t every day that a customer called you by your full name.

Taehyung didn’t answer. Instead, he made a move to pull his sleeve up, exposing his forearm, and watched her eyes widen in realization.

/////

“So.”

“So.” Taehyung gazed up at her. She had placed her hand on the table, several inches away from his untouched order. He was still in a bit of shock at having met the girl whose name was written on his body. She smiled, a bit unsure, and Taehyung had to admit that she had a really pretty smile.

“I guess you’re Kim Taehyung?” she asked.

He nodded. “Yup.” Okay, that sounded a bit too cold, Taehyung thought. He scratched his neck in embarrassment. ‘Uhm, it’s nice to meet you?”

A genuine smile broke out on Kim So-jung’s face. “You don’t sound so sure about that,” she joked.

Taehyung shrugged, embarrassed and at a loss for words.

She glanced at her watch and straightened up. “Listen,” she started. “I have to get back to work and my shift doesn’t end for another 6 hours – would it be alright if we met up later this week to talk about all this? Would Friday night be okay with you?” Upon seeing the change in Taehyung’s expression, she added apologetically - “I’m sorry, I don’t I can’t make it on other days except Friday.”

Taehyung bit his lip. He had planned for a night in with Wheein on Friday – they were going to order some pizza and watch their favorite Harry Potter movie to celebrate the end of a stressful week for her. But then again, Taehyung thought, it didn’t seem right to tell her right now that he was in love with someone else and wasn’t looking to be with his soulmate – not when So-jung would still have to work for the next few hours. He sighed. He didn’t want to cancel on Wheein, but he knew that it was best that he tell his soulmate as soon as possible that he wasn’t interested in being with her, since he had already found someone else.

Taehyung nodded. ‘Okay, I’ll see you on Friday.”

“Let’s have dinner here at around 7:30?” she asked. “I hope you don’t mind eating here again this week.”

Taehyung shook his head. “It’s fine, and this is one of my favorite places anyway, so I don’t really mind.”

“Okay then,” she took a step back and bowed. “I’ll see you soon!”

Taehyung bowed slightly in return. “Goodbye, So-jung-ssi.”

She waved her hand, “Just call me Sowon instead,” she told him. ‘Bye!”

He waved in response and watched her head back to the counter. As she disappeared, he shoved a fry in his mouth, deep in thought. The Younger Tae would’ve been surprised at who his soulmate was. He always thought that he’d end up with someone with someone a bit more shy and reserved, and he always thought that he’d tower over his soulmate – after all, he was one of the tallest in his family. Sowon, however, was the opposite of all that – she was just two inches shy of his height, and she was anything but shy and reserved, if their earlier conversation was anything to go by.

Taehyung whipped out his phone and sent Wheein a quick text message about cancelling their Friday plans. She replied immediately with an emoji of a sad face, and followed up with another quick text. _Why?_ her text read. Taehyung thought for a moment before typing his response, trying to ignore the guilt that lodged itself in his chest. _I have an important errand to run,_ he typed back. _I’ll try to drop by your apartment afterwards._

He tucked his phone back in his pocket, ignoring the beep that signalled her reply. He felt his stomach turn over a bit at the thought of keeping the real reason he couldn’t meet up from her, as well as for cancelling plans he knew she’d been looking forward to since the week before. But he couldn’t just tell Sowon in passing that he already loved someone else, he rationalized. And Wheein had a busy week ahead of her, and he knew that if she knew of his meeting up with Sowon, she’d have a hard time focusing, and he couldn’t do that to her – not when she had several deadlines due this week. Yeah, this was for the best, Taehyung thought. I’ll tell her all about it afterward anyways, it’s not like I’d be keeping this from her forever.

Having soothed most of his worries, he got up and headed out. He checked his phone before walking, vaguely remembering that he hadn’t replied yet to Wheein’s message. _Oh, I understand. I’ll see you afterwards, I guess,_ she replied, along with a heart emoji and a smiley face. Taehyung scrolled down to see that she had also sent him a selfie of herself doing the finger-heart pose, and he couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face – she was just. so. cute. He snapped a quick selfie of him sending her a flying kiss before placing the phone in his pocket and making his way home. There was still a sliver of guilt buried deep in his chest, but he firmly believed that it was best Wheein not know about it yet, especially not during this week. And so, that was how Taehyung spent the rest of his walk home and the days that followed – alright, slightly nervous, and never without the nagging guilt at the back of his mind.

/////

“Thanks for coming along on such a short notice.”

Hyejin flipped her long hair over her shoulder, scoffing at Wheein. “You told me almost a week in advance! That isn’t short notice to me,” she answered.

Wheein shrugged. “I guess, but I wouldn’t like it if someone made plans with me less than a week in advance.”

Her best friend since middle school refrained from rolling her eyes. “Yah, Wheein-ah, that’s because you’re one of those people who’d much rather plan things a month in advance!” she said in a tone that was equal parts fond and exasperated.

Instead of coming up with a retort, Wheein chose to stick her tongue out at Hyejin, which made the latter smile. You know you’ve won the argument when someone resorts to childish tactics (i.e. sticking their tongue out at you) instead of countering your argument.

Wheein grabbed a fry and dipped it in ketchup before chewing on it thoughtfully. She looked around the room, taking in the bright yellow interiors and the doodles on the wall. Her gaze fell on a familiar jacket at the corner of the room, and she squinted her eyes to see if it was who she thought it was. A glance at the man’s hairstyle, however, and the way he had his arms on the chair beside him confirmed Wheein’s theory that she was looking at her boyfriend, the one who had told her that he had an important errand to attend to that night.

Hyejin was busy enjoying the burger she had ordered, and Wheein had to whisper her name several times before catching her attention. “Hyejin-ah!” she hissed.

“What?” she raised her head, wondering why Wheein was keeping her head down and whispering. ‘What’s wrong? Why are you whispering?”

Wheein tilted her head to the side and whispered. “Is that Taehyung? It looks like Taehyung. It’s Taehyung, right?”

Hyejin turned to the direction Wheein as gesturing to. As luck would have it, the man had turned his face a bit to the side to glance at something on the floor, and that move alone was enough for Hyejin to confirm her best friend’s suspicions. “Yup, that’s Taehyung alright.” She turned her head to the side as inconspicuously as possible, when her eyes widened in recognition. ‘Oh, what’s he doing having dinner with Kim So-jung?”

Wheein froze. “What?”

Hyejin shrugged. “He’s eating with Kim So-jung. She was a classmate of mine in a music class a semester or two ago,” she explained.

But at this point, Wheein didn’t hear a word her best friend said. All that ran through her mind was _Kim So-jung, Kim So-jung_ and she knew that name so fucking well - it was written on her boyfriend’s forearm. Why was he out with her? How long have they known each other? Why didn’t he tell her that he had met his soulmate already, or that they were going to have dinner tonight? Why’d he lie to her about having an important errand to run and why was he laughing so hard at what she said and was that love in Kim So-jung’s eyes and—

“Hey! Wheein-ah?” Hyejin snapped her fingers in front of Wheein, finally getting her attention. “You zoned out on me for a while. What’s going on?”

Wheein didn’t answer her question, instead choosing to gather up her stuff, leaving her uneaten burger on the table. “Let’s go now, I think I need some air.” She headed out without waiting for Hyejin. Hyejin tilted her head – something was definitely up with Wheein. She got her bag and jacket, as well as Wheein’s forgotten burger, and followed her companion’s steps.

As soon as Hyejin stepped foot outside, Wheein started walking in the direction of her apartment. Once they were a good distance away from the restaurant, Hyejin grabbed Wheein’s arm. “Hey,” she said in a low voice. Wheein turned around to glance at her, and Hyejin was shocked to see the tears that threatened to fall. “Hey, are you okay?” she asked, her hand coming to rest on Wheein’s back.

Wheein took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. “I’m fine,” she lied. Hyejin raised an eyebrow at the obvious lie. “Sure you are,” she responded. Instead of pressing her further, however, she chose instead to interlace Wheein’s fingers in hers so that they walked hand in hand as they headed back to their respective apartments. The walk home was silent – Hyejin knew to give her space during situations like these, and for that Wheein was infinitely grateful. By the time they were a block or two away from their apartments, Wheein felt composed enough to talk about it.

“That girl was Taehyung’s soulmate,” she explained, causing Hyejin to raise her eyebrows in surprise.

Hyejin formulated an elegant response to Wheein’s sudden statement. “What the fuck?”

In spite of herself, Wheein found herself cracking a small smile at her best friend’s reaction. “He canceled on our movie date tonight – he said he had an important errand to run, turns out he had dinner with his soulmate,” she said, the bitterness in her tone evident. She sniffed and felt the tears she had been holding back well up in her eyes.

Hyejin didn’t say anything else, instead moving to engulf the tearful girl in a hug. Years of friendship have taught her that during times like these, it was best to let Wheein get everything out of her system first; any advice could wait until she’s let out her emotions (be it through art or venting to those she loves the most). Wheein hiccupped, and Hyejin rubbed a hand on Wheein’s back in circles, attempting to soothe the other girl.

“I mean, it’s not that he’s cheating on me or anything,” Wheein defended Tae, and Hyejin found herself nodding. She was pretty sure he wasn’t (and wouldn’t) cheat on Wheein – she wasn’t that close with Taehyung, but she could tell just how much he loved Wheein, and based on Namjoon’s stories about Taehyung, he wasn’t the kind of guy to cheat. As Namjoon had once said, “When someone captures Taehyung’s heart, that person has all of Taehyung, and he ceases to have eyes for anyone else.”

“I guess it’s more the fact that… he hid this from me,” Wheein explained as she stepped back from the hug and wiped her tears. “Maybe he has a reason for not telling me about it, but it still hurts that he kept this from me. And the fact that he kept this from me makes me think of all the things that could mean – was he going to break up with me since he met his soulmate and he just didn’t want to make me feel bad?’

Hyejin shook her head. Wheein had a tendency to stew in her thoughts, which sometimes led her to irrational conclusions, so Hyejin tried to reassure Wheein. “Ah, Wheein, I don’t think that’s the case,” she said. “Maybe he planned on telling you right afterwards because he didn’t want you to worry about it.”

Wheein shrugged, still unconvinced. “Yeah, I guess,” she muttered.

Hyejin sighed and grabbed Wheein’s hand, tugging her to the side.

“Hyejin-ah, what are you doing?”

Hyejin pulled on Wheein’s hand as she walked, forcing the latter to follow her. “Come on, we’re getting you some of your comfort food. How about some chips and beer?” she offered. “My treat.”

And though Wheein’s eyes were still rimmed with red, she managed a watery smile at her best friend. “You always know the way to my heart.” Her best friend winked at her, and though she was still upset about Taehyung, she couldn’t help but be comforted by her friend’s company and the food she offered. “Let’s go.” 

/////

“Sowon-ah,” Taehyung interrupted.

She tilted her head in response, smiling up at him brightly. Taehyung felt his chest tighten a bit – he was afraid of how she’d react to what he’d say. Also, she seemed like a genuinely nice person, and Taehyung didn’t like the thought of hurting her; but he knew that she deserved his honesty. Bracing himself for the worst, he spoke. “To be honest, I’m… already in a relationship with someone,” he kept his gaze on the table. “And the only reason why I met up with you tonight was because I didn’t think it was proper to tell you something like that in passing.”

To Taehyung’s surprise, however, the girl sitting in front of him didn’t cry or storm off angrily or sulk. In fact, the next words she spoke were in an excited tone - “Really?”. Taehyung glanced up to see her smile even brighter than before, and her shoulders sagging with – was that relief?

“I’m so glad to hear that,” she said, placing both her elbows on the table. “In fact, the reason why I asked you out to dinner was so that I could tell you that I wasn’t interested, and that I already liked someone else. You know, just in case you were waiting around for your soulmate or something – I know some people still do that.”

“Oh,” Taehyung says, and a smile – his first real smile of the night – crosses his face. “Well, I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

“Yeah,” Sowon giggled, then leaned in to whisper to him. “In fact, the person I’m interested in also works here. He’s at the counter right now, the one at the rightmost.”

Taehyung’s eyes flitted over to the guy in question, who happened to be sneaking glances in their direction. Tae looked away and picked up a fry from his tray. “He’s looking in our direction,” he informed Sowon and watched as her cheeks turned pink. She bit her lip in an attempt to control the wide grin on her face. “I’m actually planning to confess to him soon.”

Taehyung smiled. “Good luck to you then, I hope it all goes well.” He balls both his hands into fists. “Hwaiting, Sowon-ah!”

“Thanks, Taehyung,” she chuckled. “What about you? You mentioned earlier that you were in a relationship.”

“Ah,” Taehyung smiled at the thought of Wheein. “Yeah, I do have a girlfriend.”

And just like that, the rest of their dinner was spent talking about Wheein and the guy Sowon liked. Taehyung told her all about Wheein – how they first met, how they grew closer, how Taehyung confessed his feelings, and how they became a couple. He didn’t just talk about their journey to love, however. He also talked about Wheein in general, what he loved about her (everything, but if he had to choose something it would be her passion for the stuff she loved as well as how strong she was as a person), her hobbies (painting, singing, dancing, drawing – and she managed to be great at all of these), his favorite date with her so far (definitely the time they spent drawing by the Han River and ordering takeout that night), and pretty much anything you could ask relating to Wheein.

Sowon, on the other hand, talked about the guy she liked – how she realized she liked him (she slowly started looking forward to work even if she didn’t like her job that much), what attracted her to him (he was kind and could always coax a laugh out of her), and what made her decide to confess her feelings (a customer had shown interest in him, and it took every ounce of Sowon’s willpower to silence the green monster clawing at her chest, lest she end up chucking the woman’s change at her). She also told Taehyung about how they became close friends, and confided in Taehyung how she planned to confess her feelings to him.

And as they stood on the street, outside the restaurant, Taehyung held his hand out. Sowon glanced at it before clasping his outstretched hand, and they shook hands.

“It was nice meeting you,” Taehyung broke the silence.

“Same here,” Sowon replied. “It was nice seeing who the world originally planned for me to end up with,” she smiled drily. “Where are you headed?”

Taehyung pointed behind him. “I’m going that way, and you?”

Sowon’s cheeks colored. “Ah, he’s giving me a ride home. His shift was finished half an hour ago, and he’s there at the corner waiting for me.”

Taehyung grinned. “What a perfect way to end the night, huh?”

“Aish!” she retorted, flustered at his teasing.

There was a pause.

“I…guess this is it,” Taehyung put his hands in his pockets, unsure of how to say goodbye. Sowon seemed to sense his hesitance, and she patted his shoulder in reassurance. “I wish you all the best, Taehyung. I’m really glad I got to run into my soulmate and see what he was like.”

Taehyung smiled. “Yeah. I hope everything goes well with him.”

“You too,” Sowon answered, her eyes sparkling. “I hope you and Wheein continue to be together and stay happy.”

Taehyung opened his mouth, about to ask her for her number, but then shut his mouth promptly. What did it matter anyways? He thought. They both had their own lives, people they loved, and it didn’t sit right with Taehyung that he continue to keep in contact with the person fate had supposedly designated for him, not when he had already met the love of his life and got to call her his each day.

He and Sowon made eye contact, and Taehyung was no mind reader, but in that moment, he knew that she was thinking the same thoughts as his. The knowing glint in her eye, the finality in the corners of her mouth – they mirrored the very expression on Taehyung’s face. They shared one last knowing smile as a black car pulled up in front of them. The window rolled down, and Taehyung caught a glimpse of the brown hair, impish smile, and large eyes he’d seen earlier at the counter. The guy currently in the car winked at the woman beside Taehyung, and Tae glanced at Sowon to see her cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. Taehyung made a move to open the door for her and closed it once she had gotten in.

The window rolled down. “Take care, Taehyung-ah. Thank you once again,” she said, and the finality with which she spoke was evident to anyone who heard her. Taehyung waved a hand in response, “Good night and take care, Sowon-ah.”

Taehyung watched as the car drove off, before turning the other way and making his way over to Wheein’s place. He glanced at the time on his lock screen – 9:15 – nice, Taehyung thought. He could drop by the convenience store nearby and grab some of Wheein’s favorite snacks before heading over to her apartment. His steps quickened at the thought of seeing her soon – he had missed her, and he was looking forward to catching up with her and telling her about the meeting with Sowon – it was about time, after all, that she know about it.

/////

He punched in the number code to her apartment and let himself in. The apartment was quiet, which Taehyung found odd – Wheein almost always played music around the clock, and it was very rare for the place to be silent at so early in the evening. He made his way further into the room, and his eyes fell on Wheein’s figure on the couch. She was dressed in her pajamas and was lying down on her side. Her head rested on her right hand, and the other hand held a bottle of beer. His eyes moved from her figure to the surroundings, where there was a bag of cheese-flavored Doritos (the very same kind in the paper bag Taehyung held in that moment) and three empty beer bottles on the floor. Taehyung’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, and he felt quite alarmed at the fact that Wheein’s already on her fourth bottle of beer at this early hour – something must be quite wrong.

“Wheein-ah, are you okay?” he asked, cautiously making his way over to her. She glanced at him but remained silent, leaving his question unanswered. Tae set the paper bag down on the table before sitting beside her on the couch. “Hey--“

She scooted away from him as if he were on fire. A lump formed in Taehyung’s throat – she’d never done this before.

“Wheein-ah,” he started, reaching a hand out to touch her.

Wheein twisted her body away from his, putting as much distance between her and his hand. “Just…don’t come near me yet,” she murmured.

Taehyung opened his mouth, ready to ask what was wrong, when Wheein spoke.

“I saw you earlier,” she said, but gazed resolutely ahead, not making eye contact with him.

“Earlier?” Taehyung asked, the hair at the back of his neck standing up. Oh no, he thought. This doesn’t look so good – is she referring to what I think she’s referring to—

“Yeah,” Wheein’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “You were having dinner with Kim So-jung.” Taehyung was about to protest, but Wheein wasn’t done talking yet. “Were you planning to break up with me?” she asked, a noticeable quiver in her voice.

Taehyung was alarmed. “What?! No. Why would you think that?!”

She shrugged sadly. Taehyung saw the stray tear that had made its way down her cheek, and he feels his heart break at the sight. “Why didn’t you tell me you’d met your soulmate and were planning to have dinner with her?” she asked. “Why did you have to hide something like this from me?”

Taehyung rubbed his hands over his face. Maybe it would’ve been better had he not waited to tell Wheein about the meeting. “Because I wanted to tell you only when the meeting was done.” He sighed, slightly annoyed with his decision now. “I didn’t want you to worry about what could possibly happen, because I felt that even if I told you that it was just to meet her and tell her I was taken already, you’d still worry about it. And I didn’t think I should do that, not when you had a lot of deadlines this week.” He peeked at her out of the corner of his eyes, nervous as to how she’d take it. Looking back, it wasn’t the smartest decision Taehyung made – how sure was he anyway that Wheein would be that affected by it? He had quickly assumed that she’d worry about his meeting with Sowon, which was stupid now that he thought about it – Wheein was mature and strong enough to handle that.

“Oh,” he heard her mutter. He turned to face her and was greeted by the sight of her huddling deeper into the hoodie she wore, looking very small, as if she wanted to disappear. “I’m sorry for overreacting—”

Before she could finish, he was over by her side enveloping her in a hug. His heart felt like it was about to burst at how adorable she looked in the moment. “It’s okay, I understand how it looks like,” he whispers into her hair, combing his fingers through her hair. “I’m also sorry for not telling you about it right away – it won’t happen again.” He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and was rewarded with Wheein’s hum of contentment. “For what it’s worth, you’re all I talked about earlier.”

She pulled back to gaze up adoringly at him, her eyes crinkling with happiness. “Really?”

Taehyung nodded cutely. “Yup, I told her I was already in love with someone, and she said she was too. She just wanted to tell me if in case her soulmate was waiting for her and all that romantic stuff.”

Wheein flicked his nose playfully. “That sounds like someone I used to know.”

Taehyung smiled a bashful smile. “Well…I’ve grown since then,” he defended himself. “Oh! Also, she’s planning to confess to a coworker she liked.”

Wheein smiled at that. “I love how she’s the one who’s making the first move. I hope everything turns out well for her.”

“Yeah,” Taehyung agreed. “And that was basically it - I talked about you, she talked about him. In the end, we just parted ways and wished each other well.”

“Oh,” Wheein said in surprise. “No exchanging of numbers or anything?”

“Nah,” Tae shook his head. “I didn’t see any need for that.”

“Oh,” she muttered. Taehyung grinned – she’d never admit it, but he knew she was secretly relieved at the fact that he and Sowon wouldn’t be contacting each other. He ruffled her hair and watched as she yelped at his sudden action. Her hands went to her hair, attempting some damage control. Taehyung took that opportunity to pull her closer to him, so that her body was slotted against his. She was tucked in his embrace, with Taehyung’s fingers combing gently through her hair. She rested her head against the junction of his neck and shoulder and whispered, causing goosebumps to break out over the area.

“I love you, Taehyung-ah,” she said in such a soft voice, that Taehyung could feel himself melting. How could someone be this cute? And how lucky was he to end up with the cutest person ever? He wondered. He sent up a silent thanks to Fate that had allowed their paths to cross. “I love you too, Wheein-ah.”

/////

He decided to spend the night over at her apartment. After all, it was the least he could do considering what he’d put Wheein through earlier. He changed into the spare clothes he always kept in her apartment (it came in handy during situations like these, where Taehyung didn’t feel like parting from Wheein), and climbed into her bed. The bed wasn’t exactly made for two people – it was just a few inches bigger than the usual single size bed – but he didn’t mind at all. In fact, it worked in his favor because the tight fit was an excuse for him to snuggle up against Wheein. And even though she liked to complain sometimes that he was hugging her too tightly (he wasn’t) and that it was pretty hot (okay maybe this was true), she’d always place her arms over his or turn over to face him and snuggle into his chest.

This night, she made no move to turn around as Taehyung slipped under the covers. After getting settled, he turned to his side and proceeded to spoon Wheein from behind, placing his arms around her in the process. He then nuzzled into her neck and placed a kiss on her shoulder, causing the object of his affections to let out a contented sigh.

“Hey, Wheein?” he whispered against Wheein’s nape, causing the hair at the back of her neck to stand up.

“Hmm?”

Taehyung arms were wrapped around Wheein – one curled underneath her shoulders and one splayed over her waist. The hand near her waist moved to Wheein’s arms, which were tucked into her chest, and started tracing patterns on her forearm. She hummed in content at the feel of Taehyung’s gentle fingers swirling on her arm – it was soothing, and she wouldn’t mind spending the rest of her nights like this.

“I…love the way we are,” he spoke, an interruption of the night’s silence, but a welcome one at that. “We both love the same things. We love art and music and films, but we’re still different enough for us to be able to learn from one another.” He breathed in the scent of her hair. Strawberries – which also happened to be his favorite fruit. “And though we love the same things, we’re also different enough to be our own person. And we complement each other so well – we balance each other out, kind of like yin and yang.” He smiled. “You push me to be a better person, and I know it’s the same for you.”

He closed his eyes and tightened his arms around her, cherishing the feel of her body in his embrace. God, how excited he was to spend each night in each other’s arms and to wake up next to her. “You know, it might not be your name on my arm, but I’m pretty sure you’re my soulmate in every sense of the word.”

It was silent for a moment, when suddenly, Wheein turned around to face him. “Do you remember that night when you dropped by my apartment and told me your realizations about soulmates?”

Taehyung, a bit thrown off by her question, hummed his assent. “Well, I also had some realizations about soulmates. But mine happened over the course of around two years,” she admitted.

She couldn’t see his expression in the dark, but he raised an eyebrow at her statement. “What realizations have you had since then?”

It was quiet for a moment, and Taehyung could hear the gears in Wheein’s head turning. It was a while before she spoke again, and Taehyung’s eyes had just started to droop when he heard her answer.

“I used to not believe in the idea of soulmates, but I think we are. Soulmates. Even though the name on your body and the lack of one on mine say otherwise.”

And just like that, Taehyung was wide awake. He was acutely aware of everything – from the scent of strawberries to her curves pressed against his body to her hands laying against his chest and the pounding of his heart. He swallowed a lump that had lodged itself in his throat. His eyes filled with tears, moved by her admission, and though he wanted to tell her how good it felt to hear her say that and how touched he was and how much he loved her, he found himself at a loss for words. Instead, he leaned in to gently press his lips against her forehead and wrap his arms even more tightly around her. Thankfully, Wheein understood clearly the words he found himself unable to say, and she burrowed herself deeper into his arms, her heart flowing with love for the guy in front of her.

And together, they fell asleep to the sound of each other’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it took me long to update, i wasn't feeling particularly inspired to finish this?? it was hard for me to finish this and i think it honestly shows in my writing. and if i'm being honest i think i much prefer the first part because of the world-building (if that term is correct) i did there. idk how to explain it, but i really enjoyed setting the foundation for everything in the first part. this is more just events that took place but yeah. maybe i could've done without the sequel, but i really wanted to show how taehyung still chooses wheein even if he meets his soulmate, and i want to show that his beliefs have really changed - that he doesn't hesitate or second-guess his relationship with wheein in favor of a possible relationship with his soulmate. anyways, that's all haha thank you so much for reading and commenting/liking my stories so far! i really appreciate each kudos and comment and bookmark i get huhu <33
> 
> also, i'm not sure if i'll be writing as much wheetae as i used to due to two reasons: 1) school is about to start and i might get quite busy, and 2) another group is fast becoming one of my ults haha aside from mamamoo i mean. and i've been consuming so much content from that group that i sometimes just want to consume their content than write haha but i'll still try my best!! also if you're wondering what group this is, it's seventeen haha :D hope you're all doing well!


End file.
